The Other Railway Diesels
The Other Railway Diesels are diesels that work at the scrapyards on The Other Railway. Class 07s There are 2 Class 07 diesels working on the other railway. Bio The Class 07s were first seen in Emily to the Rescue, when they tried to stop , Olivia, and Emily from taking Kylie away from the scrapyard. Persona There is nothing known about their personalities, as they have not spoken yet. Basis They are based on BR Class 07 diesel shunters. is also a member of this class. Livery One is painted grey with black stripes with his number on his side in black. The other is painted black with yellow stripes. The Class 03 There is one Class 03 diesel working on the Other Railway. Bio The Class 03 was first seen in Emily to the Rescue, when he tried to stop , Olivia, and Emily from taking Kylie away from the scrapyard. He was later seen trying to stop the aforementioned engines from saving Benjamin from being scrapped. Persona The Class 03 seems to be the boss of all the other Other Railway Diesels. Basis He is based on a BR Class 03 diesel shunter. Livery The Class 03 is painted dark green. Class 40s |last_appearance=Saving Benjamin |creator(s)= * Wilbert Awdry * Jacobacranmer |name=D782 |country_of_origin= The Mainland |affiliation=British Railways |basis=BR Class 40 |gauge= |power_type=Diesel-electric |vehicle=Locomotive |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=1Co-Co1 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90mph |designer(s)=English Electric |builder(s)=Vulcan Foundry |year_built=1960 |number=782 |railway=British Railways}} There are 3 Class 40s working on the other railway. Bio The Class 40s were first seen in Emily to the Rescue, when they tried to stop , Olivia, and Emily from taking Kylie away from the scrapyard. D782 also appeared in the Railway Series book Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. Persona There is nothing known about their personalities, as they have not spoken yet. Basis They are based on BR Class 40s. The Diesel and Old Stuck-Up are also members of this class. Livery One is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery, with a thin, lighter green stripe running along his top and yellow warning panels and looks similar to The Diesel. The other is painted dark green all over and has his number (782) on his side in yellow. The third is painted light blue and is a similar colour to Old-Stuck Up. Class 08s There are two Class 08s working on the other railway. Bio The Class 08s were first seen in Emily to the Rescue, when they tried to stop , Olivia, and Emily from taking Kylie away from the scrapyard. Personas Both Class 08s seem to be followers. It appears that they cannot think for themselves, as the Class 03 usually tells them what to do. Basis They are based on BR Class 08 diesel shunters. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Dodge, Splatter, Sidney, Paxton, Rose, and the mainland diesels are also members of this class. Livery One diesel is painted in the British Railways unlined black livery. The other is painted black with yellow lining. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Diesels Category:0-6-0 Category:1Co-Co1 Category:Black Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters